Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel including a gate driver integrated therein.
Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays are now widely adopted and used among various types of display devices as one type of flat panel displays. An exemplary liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, respectively, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the display panels. The liquid crystal display applies voltages to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which in turn determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and the polarization of incident light, thereby providing an image display. Examples of a display panel device include an organic light emitting device, a plasma display device, and an electrophoretic display, as well as the liquid crystal display.
A display device includes a gate driver and a data driver. Among them, the gate driver may be integrated with the panel by being patterned along with a gate line, a data line, and a thin film transistor. If the integrated gate driver does not require an additional gate driving chip, it is possible to save manufacturing costs of producing a display device.
However, since a large number of thin film transistors having large sizes are formed in the integrated gate driver, parasitic capacitance therein is large. As a result, the power consumption caused by the parasitic capacitance is increased. Thus, for a device including an integrated gate driver, the reduced power consumption by resolving the parasitic capacitance problem would increase the efficiency and quality of the device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.